


I let very few people see me before 9am

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bad Flirting, David is so soft, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre Grad Night, Seeing an imperfect person perfectly, Take Charge Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: Before David and Patrick were anitem, Patrick once saw David before he donned a sweater and pompadour for the day.What if David got annoyed that Patrick saw him before he was ready to be seen?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129
Collections: Making Up After A Fight





	I let very few people see me before 9am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Screenshot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091502) by [Lisamc21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21). 



> I wrestled a bit with this prompt, but in the end it finally found legs. 
> 
> Special thanks goes to [Lisamc21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/pseuds/Lisamc21) for the inspiration of her fic with the line:  
>  _He knew what David’s hair looked like when it was perfect in the morning, at the end of a long day of working in the store, caught in the rain, even fresh out of the shower that one time Patrick dropped off a coffee on his way to do a vendor run._
> 
> Thanks you [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose) for the beta read ~@~

More mornings than not Patrick thought about dropping in on David unannounced just to bring him his morning cup of coffee before he’d even left the motel, just as a nice surprise to get the day started right. Patrick might admit he’s spent more than enough time thinking of different ways to get David’s attention. This crush is…  _ intense _ .

One morning, Patrick finally just decided to go for it and picked up David’s coffee, plus a blueberry muffin, and planned to drop it off on his way to the Apothecary.

The familiar sounds of bickering echoed from behind the thin walls of the motel, along with a low rumbling, stammering voice that Patrick assumed was Mr. Rose. To most, their dynamic might be a turnoff, but Patrick was fond of this family and how delightfully dysfunctional they all seemed to be. 

Patrick lightly knocked at the door and stepped back a little so that David would see it was him holding breakfast when David inevitably looked through the keyhole. 

“Oh my god, David, just open the door!” Alexis shouted, causing Patrick to chuckle. 

“You! You open the door! I have wet hair!” 

Patrick tried not to cackle, but the Roses were just so much fun to listen to.

“No one cares about your hair, David! My nails are drying and I’ll smudge them.”

“Fine!!”

Patrick heard the door unlock and and a mumbled “Fuck!” 

The door swung open to reveal the most beautiful man Patrick had ever seen standing in just a white t-shirt and grey drop crotch joggers. His jaw dropped when he noticed David’s hair; towel damp and curly on top. 

Patrick wanted to kiss his freshly shaven cheek and get a closer whiff of the sandalwood scent that lingered. It was enough to make him swoon. If Patrick couldn’t eventually summon the courage to tell David how he actually felt, he was never going to get a chance to be that close to him.

He stood in front of David speechless and helpless holding the hot cup and pastry bag. 

Finally, David broke him out of his reverie. 

“Can I help you Patrick?” David asked, as he pulled his arm over his chest and flung the towel back up to his hair like he was trying to hide himself. 

“Patrick,” David repeated louder. 

“Oh, sorry. Yeah. I uhm...I brought you breakfast.” His voice was far less confident than he wanted it to be.

“Oh. Uhm, why?”

“Just because? You’ve brought pizza a few times to the store for us.” 

David cleared his throat. “Mmhm, well, I let very few people see me before 9am and I really wish you had called before you came over,” he said as he took the items from Patrick’s hands. 

Patrick flinched as if he had been burned. “Oh. So...so you're...  _ unhappy _ that I brought you breakfast because I’m seeing you with wet hair and pajamas on?”

Pulling the cup away from his perfect lips, David’s eyes opened wide with surprise. “I didn’t say that I wasn’t grateful. I just said you should have called.”  
  


“Oh, Heavens, David, why must you be so difficult with your collaborator who is just trying to show you some amicable hospitality?” Moira called from behind him.

David groaned and waved her off. “I just wish you called, but thank you for the coffee and the....” he peeked into the bag, “the muffin. That was nice of you.”

“You’re welcome, David. Now I know why you don’t want anyone to see you before a certain time.” 

David looked like he was about to say something, but Patrick cut him off. 

“So what do you do when you’re dating someone? Do you just not let them see you with wet hair?” He asked, incredulously.

David licked his lips and looked at Patrick pointedly. “Actually, if you must know, when I am...  _ seeing _ someone, I change clothes in the bathroom after I get done showering. No one ever gets to see me... like this.” 

Patrick could imagine it with no problem- dating David, seeing him in the morning getting out of a hot shower and looking painfully gorgeous with the steam billowing from behind him. 

“Okay, David. I’m going to go to work, and you can pretend this didn’t happen and it’ll be like no one saw you.” Patrick said, as he walked away from the motel and opened his car door. When he looked up, he saw the dumbfounded turned annoyed look on David’s face as he pulled out of the driveway. 

———

It was shocking to David that Patrick had just shown up at the motel without even a warning text. The truth was, as much as he wanted to open himself up to the idea of being  _ seen,  _ at any time, by someone, he was also terrified of it. And here was Patrick looking at him as if...he had hung the goddamn moon or something. 

David wanted to know what it was like to get that look again and again from Patrick, to be able to revel in it even. He never felt vulnerable enough with anyone before, but with Patrick…. maybe. David couldn’t deny his flourishing crush. He wondered…. if he could possibly show his softer side and…. it would all be okay?

As he finished getting ready, David decided to stop and purchase an apple pie Bob’s wife sometimes made and dropped off at Bob's Garage. He knew Patrick loved apple pie because it reminded him of home. 

David walked into Rose Apothecary, carefully carrying the pie and caught Patrick’s eyes. “I am sorry that I was... difficult earlier. Will you accept this as my apology?” 

Patrick took a look at what David was holding and a grin broke across his face. “‘Apology pie? An a-pie-logy?”

“Oh my god! No. Not you, too.” David exclaimed.

Patrick chuckled as he took the pie and set it down. He loosely wrapped his arms around David in a what-he-hoped-was-a-friendly hug. “I forgive you, David.”


End file.
